


The What Ifs

by protosnake



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protosnake/pseuds/protosnake
Summary: Joel never believed he'd get a second chance at life. Yet, looking at Ellie and Dina's child, the old man is having second thoughts. Ellie passes JJ to Joel and the old man cradles the kid as if he's made of glass. JJ gurgles and stares at Joel, tiny hands threading through his beard. “I think he likes you,” Dina says watching the two, chuckling.Joel sighs, content. “I'm glad.”›‹what if joel was never encountered the WLFs that faithful winter night? let's find out.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> have you seen this before? probably but guess what, now u dont. 
> 
> anyways i need this stupid doc outta my docs so here i am reposting it. sorry for deleting it :sob:

Joel never believed he'd get a second chance at life. Yet, looking at Ellie and Dina's child, the old man is having second thoughts. Ellie passes JJ to Joel and the old man cradles the kid as if he's made of glass. JJ gurgles and stares at Joel, tiny hands threading through his beard. “I think he likes you,” Dina says watching the two, chuckling.

Joel sighs, content. “I'm glad.” 

\---------

Ellie sits on the porch, strumming a tune that Joel finds familiar yet can't remember the name. He leans on the column, silently listening. Time slows and all there is him and Ellie. After some time, she stops and turns to face him. “The kid, he's cute.” He simply states, unsure of what else to say. Their relationship is on thin ice as is and being here with them is a gift he doesn't want to ruin. 

Ellie nods. “He's got a lot of Dina in him,” she says, glancing out towards the fields. A faint smile dawning on her face. “He's gonna be a troublemaker, that's for sure.” 

Joel snorts,“Yeah.” Then he's quiet, contemplating. “Listen... if you ever need a babysitter, I—”

“I know. Thanks.” 

Joel nods, scratching his beard. “Well, ‘bout time I was on my way, gonna be dark soon,” He says. The sun was barely touching the horizon. Time was of no concern. “Tell Dina and the kid I said goodbye.” He starts to take his leave until a hand firmly grasps his forearm. 

“Wait, stay for dinner.” 

“...Okay.”

\--------

Years have gone by now. Joel is sixty and he's starting to feel his age. Much to his ire, Tommy forbade him from patrols and gave him guard duty on the walls. “Can't have you breaking any bones.” Tommy would say and Joel would roll his eyes and shove him none too gently. “Keep talking and you'll have to find someone else to watch Sara for you.” Tommy was always quick to shut up after that. 

JJ is older and bigger and, like Ellie said years ago, a troublemaker. “Grandpa Joel! Grandpa Joel! play your gee-tar!” he says, a toothy smile apparent on his face. Joel chuckles and ruffles the kid's hair, “Anything for you, buddy.” In the corner of his eye, he can see Ellie leaning on the doorframe of the living room observing. He grabs his finest guitar, the same sunburst black he found years ago, and starts strumming. The tune is gentle, comforting, and easy on Joel’s aching fingers. 

Once he's done, JJ is sound asleep beside him, the only noise he’s making is soft, gentle snores. “You're getting rusty, old man.” Ellie comments.

“Well, age does that.”

\--------

Years later, Joel passes in his sleep. Ellie was the one that found him, deathly still yet portrayed no pain. He died in peace and that’s all Ellie could’ve hoped for after the decades he’s been through. Surprisingly, it’s JJ that takes Joel's death the hardest. Each morning he demands to see Grandpa Joel and Ellie calms him and explains that his Grandpa Joel is gone. 

The funeral was small and short, just how Joel wanted — or at least what Ellie believes. Tommy places the faded picture of Sarah and Joel on the old man's tombstone, Maria and Esther — Joel’s old flame way back when — leave behind the old man’s favorite liquor and his beloved coffee cup respectively. Ellie reluctantly leaves the watch. 

In her dreams, Ellie sees Joel playing his guitar out on her porch. The wheat sways gently from the wind and the sun is nearly setting on the horizon. Time is of no concern to them. Joel turns back to her, looking twenty years youthful, smiling. “C'mon, kiddo, promised I was gonna teach you guitar, right?” A content smile etches across Ellie's face. 

“Yeah, you did.” 


End file.
